Our Little Spawn
by bomb4st1cb1rd13
Summary: Marik and Malik are happily married! But after their 2 month anniversary, Malik gets sick. Turns out that he's preggo! How does that even WORK! This the story of their Little Hell Spawn! Rated M for later chappies.
1. Malik is sick!

Ok, I own nothing that is in this specific chapter. I only own the oc which will appear in about 10 chapters if I feel like it lol. I do not own Yugioh, for if I did, then Marik would still be alive and he and Malik would be together. Lol.

Malik walked around his house one day. He was carrying a laundry basket full of Marik's clothes. 'That big brute can't even dirty up his clothes without getting blood on them all' he thought as he walked into the laundry room. He was limping as he did so though. He and Marik's 2 month anniversary was last night. So there was PLENTY of celebrating going on. Malik smiled at the thought of last night. It had been absolutely wonderful. Almost as good as their wedding night.

Malik's stomach turned as he thought about their wedding night. He loaded the washing machine with the bloody clothes that belonged to his husband as his stomach felt weird again. He put his hand to his mouth and ran toward the bathroom. He vomited in the toilet for 10 minutes straight. 'What the hell' he thought as he threw up again.

"Malik-pretty, where are you?!" called Marik as he entered the house with a bloody white shirt.

"In hereeeee-ahhhhh!"

Marik ran to the bathroom to see his loved crouched over the toilet throwing up into it. He ran over to his Hikari and held onto his hair and earrings. Malik kept on throwing up for an hour, until he finally stopped. They went to their bedroom and Malik changed his clothes. He put on some sweat pants and a tight tshirt. He sat down next to Marik on the futon and held onto his husband's shoulders.

"What happened Malik-pretty"

"I don't know"

"Maybe we shout go see a doctor?" asked Marik with uncertainty.

"I think so too" Malik replied as he wrapped his arms around himself.

'Why am I sick all of a sudden?' he asked himself as he lay down on the futon. Marik wrapped his arms around his lover and held him. He kissed Malik's neck slowly and sensually. "Not now love, I'm not in the mood" said Malik as he stroked Marik's face and hair. Marik nodded his head and kissed Malik's nose.

"Get well soon Malik-pretty" he said as he stood up and left the room. He turned out the light on his way out. He went over to the phone and dialed Bakura and Ryou's number.

_Hello?_

_**Ryou?**_

_Yes?_

_**This is Marik, can you make Malik a doctor's appointment for tommarrow?**_

_Sure, why do you need one?_

_**Malik threw up for an hour straight today, and He's been tired ever since I got home. He's even to tired to fuck.**_

_Wow, he must really be tired. Ok I'll make him an appointment. But it sounds like he's….._

_**Like he's what?**_

_Never mind, it's impossible anyway._

_**Ok then, thanks for doing this, goodbye.**_

_Goodbye._

Marik hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. He took out some boneless chicken breasts and put them in a pan on the stove. 'I'll cook Malik's favorite tonight' thought Marik as he put seasoning on the chicken. 'Hopefully, it'll make him feel better'.

Marik made fajitas for dinner, Malik's favorite. When he finished making the chicken, he put it on a tortilla and covered the meat with cheese, sour cream, and spicy ranch dressing. He put two fajitas on a plate and took it upstairs to Malik. He sat the plate down on the side table and shook Malik a bit to wake him up. "Malik-pretty, wake up baby" he said softly as he shook his lover gently.

"What is it love?" asked Malik tiredly as he started to wake up.

"Do you think you could stomach some fajitas?"

"I guess I could"

"Ok then"

Marik got the plate and sat it down in Malik's lap when he was sitting upright. Malik picked up one of the spicy pieces of food and bit into it. He chewed slowly and swallowed. "You fixed it just the way I like it…." He said to Marik quietly.

"That just means that I know my baby" Marik replied as he kissed Malik's cheek. "By the way, Ryou made an appointment for you"

"When?" Malik asked as he bit into his food again.

"Tommarrow"

"Oh I can't go tommarrow"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I have to help Isis with the museum tommarrow"

"I'll help sister with the museum, you go to your appointment"

"But tommarrow is your annual 'Give the Pharaoh Hell' day with Bakura"

"It can wait for a few hours, what matters now is that you get to your appointment"

"Awww thank you love"

Malik embraced Marik with passion as he kissed his cheeks over and over again. Marik kissed Malik's lips and lay the blonde down on the bed. He moved the plate to the table beside the bed as he lay on top of Malik.

Malik was enjoying himself but then his stomach clenched and churned. He pushed Marik off of him and ran to their bathroom. He had his head over the toilet again, throwing up.

Marik ran into the bathroom and pulled back Malik;s hair and his earrings…………again.

"Why is this happening?" Malik asked as he threw up again.

"I don't know, but we'll find out tommarrow" He replied as he kissed Malik's head. He let go of his love's hair and went over to the sink. He got a rag and wetted it with water. Her helped Malik stand and get himself together. He wiped Malik's mouth and scooped him up.

Marik went back into the bedroom and put Malik under the covers of the futon. He kissed Malik's head as his little love passed out. Marik walked into the kitchen and cleaned up a bit. "Please let him be ok Ra" he prayed as he washed the dishes.


	2. The News!

Malik sat in front of his vanity, in his robe, combing his hair. Ryou sat crossed legged on Malik and Marik's futon playing with a pillow. "I hope you don't have anything serious" stated Ryou as he sat the pillow aside.

"Me too, but its most likely that virus that's been going around at the museum" Malik said as he put down the comb and started putting in his earrings. After he put them in he began brushing his hair. When he was done he went over to the walk in closet.

"What virus Malik?" asked Ryou as he followed his friend to the closet. "There isn't any virus going around"

"What do you mean?" asked Malik as he picked out some leather pants and a lavender button up shirt.

"Nobody's sick I mean"

Malik looked at Ryou as he took off his robe and put on his pants. "That's odd, maybe I ate something bad" he suggested as he buttoned up his pants and grabbed his shirt. Ryou nodded and went back to the bedroom. Malik followed and grabbed some socks.

He sat on the vanity chair and put them on. "Do you think it was that cake that Jou made for me and Marik?"

"Nahh, Jou is a wonderful cook"

"Well, what was it?"

"Maybe you're pregnant" Ryou joked as he started to giggle a bit.

Malik looked at him. "I don't think so Mr. I'm British"

Ryou giggled some more and collapsed on the futon. "But it could still be a possibility" He said between laughs.

"How the hell could it be a possibility?!?!"

"Well, we are around magic a lot of the time, and well………."

"Well what?"

"You and Marik do, ummm how should I say this 'Fuck like rabbits'"

Malik just stared at Ryou. He did have a point, but it was just odd to actually happen. The odds of Malik getting pregnant were VERY slim to none. Of course nothing could prepare him for what the doctor had to say about it in a few hours.

* * *

"I'M WHAT?!?!?!"

The doctor backed away from the blonde Egyptian hikari slowly. "What I said Mr. Ishtar, is that you are indeed pregnant"

"How can I be pregnant?" Malik asked as he looked down at his small feet."I'm a man, there is no way possible"

Then he thought back to what Ryou said this morning.

_**Well, we are around a lot of magic all the time………**_

That must have been it! They're around shadow magic so much, and since shadow magic was the most crazy and jacked up magic you could get, must be the reason why he was pregnant. Malik turned and looked at the doctor seriously in the face. "Do you know a doctor that could help me with this, like a doctor who is trained in the 'Odd and Unusual'?" he asked as he scratched his head a bit.

"Well there is one, but he isn't cheap, the abortion will be-", he was cut off by Malik.

"Wait, WHAT?" he asked as he looked at the man. "Abortion?"

"Well isn't that what you want?"

"Heavens no!" He shouted at the medical professional. "I don't want my baby to be aborted, its not right to take a poor helpless being's life like that!"

The doctor nodded and wrote something down. "I suggest you go to this doctor then" He handed Malik a piece of paper.

'Good, I have a doctor and now all I have to do is find out a way to tell Marik' he thought as the nurse showed him the way out of the room.

-----------------------------Back at home-------------------------------------

Marik collapsed on the couch when he got in the front door. He shut the door with his foot and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "I wonder how Malik's appointment at the doctor went today?" he asked himself as he dragged his body off of the couch. He was about to head into the kitchen, when he heard Brokencyde's song _Sex Toys_ come from his phone. 'That's Malik-pretty's ringtone' he thought as he answered the phone.

Hello Malik-pretty!!

_**Hi Marik, I have good news**_

What is it?

_**I'm not sick**_

Oh, that's good, but did you figure out what was wrong with you?

_**Oh I found out all right**_

Ok, then what was wrong?

……………………………………………_**..**_

Malik-pretty? You still there?

_**Yea**_

Then what was wrong with you?

_**Well……………..let me put it this way…………..We're gonna have to start buying some clothes………….Daddy…………………**_

What do you mean da-……….

All Malik heard was a giant thump on the other end of the line. "Hello?" He kept on repeating that same word, but it was no use. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Yami Marik had indeed fainted!!!

* * *

Thanks for reading this ladies and gentlemen!!! Reviews are accepted kindly, but no major hot flames!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I just write about it.


	3. Shopping for the baby!

Malik had heard a loud thud on the other side of the line. 'Well, I guess he took the news just fine' he thought as he hung up his green Palm Centro phone.(AN: I have one of them and I love it yet HATE it). He looked at Ryou, who was driving the car. "How did he take the news?" the whitette asked his friend as he turned the car.

"Well, he took it pretty hard to the head" Malik answered. 'Literally'

"Oh, maybe you can talk about it when you get home then"

"Yea, maybe….where are we going anyway?"

"Baby shopping!!!"

"Why?" Malik asked. "I don't even know the gender yet?"

"Still, you can shop for the necessities, like pampers, and bottles, and pacifiers, and bibs, and……."

"Ok Ry, I get the point"

"Ok, but just so you know, I have a feeling that a little lady is gonna be poppin out soon enough"

Malik looked at his friend. Hopefully the baby wouldn't be a girl. If so then Marik would be kicking asses for the next 18 years because won't let any guy come near his baby girl. If they did have a girl she would be a pretty little thing though. 'She would be the most beautiful baby ever…..besides me" Malik thought with a smile on his face.

He imagined a cute little baby girl with bleach/sandy blonde hair and lavender eyes. She would have his lighter skin tone and she would have a cute button nose. He smiled even more when he thought of how she would look during her teenage years. "Killer eyes" he said aloud as Ryou stopped the car.

"Yea she would have beautiful eyes" Ryou agreed with his friend. "What if you had a boy though?"

Malik's imagination changed his baby girl into an image of a boy. Still having the eyes, but having a darker skin tone….more like Rishid's. And spiky blonde hair too. He liked the little girl better. But still, him having to raise a little girl would be HARD. With helping her with the fact of life, puberty, her hair….ok maybe not her hair because Malik basically was a girl when it came to his hair. But the big things would be keeping her from boys and………..PMS.

Malik shuddered as he thought of him and Marik teaching a 12 year old girl about her evil time of the month.(AN: IT IS EVIL AND GIRLS WHO ARE READING THIS…..YOU KNOW IT IS EVIL FOR YOU HAVE SUFFERED IT!!!!)Malik snapped back into reality when he heard Ryou get out of the car and walk over to the store. He got out of the Honda Accord and ran to catch up with Ryou.

"Slow down English Sow, I'm pregnant you know"

"Oh calm down Egyptian Whore, I was only making sure that you got the right exercise"

They walked into the store called ウォルマート.

In other words…..Wal-Mart.(AN: I actually looked this up while I was trying to say "I spits hot fire!!" in Spanish lol).

They went to the baby section of the store and started looking at bottles and cribs. "Aww look Marik, it's a Precious Moments bottle. Ryou and surprisingly Malik, love the Precious Moments collection. The little kids with their big eyes were so adorable. Ryou put about 4 in the buggy and went over to look at more bottles while Malik looked at the cribs. He kept on looking until he found the PERFECT crib. He went over to it and inspected it. It was a round crib. The bars around it were light inkish white and the posts were black with bronze tips. The blankets were all various colors of hot pink and black.

"Ryou, I found the perfect one" he said to his friend as he walked over to the crib. This would be perfect for his little Egyptian Water Lily. He took a picture of it with his phone and sent it to Seto Kaiba's phone. He knew Seto would buy it since Malik was having a baby, or Jou would make him buy it. He and Ryou went to go look at onesies for the baby. Ryou picked out one that had a picture of Robert Pattinson on it and it said, 'Baby of Edward Cullen'. Malik put it in the buggy quickly. Ryou knew that Malik had a thing for Robert Pattinson. 'Ra bless that British Hikari' Malik thought as he went on to the bibs. They bout about 4 of them and they all had Jack Skellington on them.

They bought some other things until Ryou finally took Malik home. "Good luck talking with Daddy" he said as he drove off laughing. Malik laughed as he opened the door and sat the bags down on the floor. He closed the door and went into the kitchen. He saw that Marik has a bag of frozen peas on his head. He went over to his husband and sat on his lap. "Hi Daddy" he said as he kissed Marik on his lips.

"So you're really knocked up huh?"

"Yuppers"

"Well, you better hope it's a boy"

"Why?!"

"Because I'm gonna be kicking some asses of some boys who want my little girl"

"Well, I want a girl, she would be the prettiest thing alive and you know it"

"Yea she would be, so what did you buy?"

"Stuff for the baby"

"Ahhh, and do I get a reward for blessing you with this wonderful gift?"

"Marik…………sure, but not too hard since I have a living being inside me now"

"Oh, you're about a living being inside you alright!"

Marik scooped up Malik and headed towards the bedroom. This should be interesting.

* * *

HELLO PEOPLE!!! I left yall with a cliffhanger HA!! Well, I;m gonna try to attempt a lemon next chapter. Here's a a picture of the crib if any of yall want to see it. ^-^ http: / / www. ginabugs. Com /eb-picadilly-round-lg. jpg

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Precious Moments or Twilight or Jack Skellington or Robert Pattinson(dammit).


	4. Lemon and a phone call

Ok you guys…….this is my first attempt at a GOOD, non rushed lemon. I'm gonna try the best I can, granted I'm gonna be blushing like hell on the inside (I can't on the outside, I'm too dark skinned). Plus this is my first attempt on a bronzeshipping lemon. If I get good reviews on this one I'll rewrite the one for Touch My Body. Ok, anyway………………….*whispers* on with the show.

* * *

Marik carried Malik upstairs to their bedroom. 'Well, someone is anxious' thought Malik as he let Marik kick open the door to their room. Marik smiled as he tossed his hikari onto the bed gently. Since his lover was carrying another life inside of him. Marik crawled up the bed to his light.

"Boy are you going to get it now" he said as he stalked up to Malik who sat up on his elbows. Malik giggled as Marik attacked his neck while growling playfully. Marik started kissing lovingly down his love's neck, and trailed down to Malik's belly. He kissed it twice while whispering to the baby inside.

"I hope you don't mind a little rocking in there, طفل" said Marik to the baby.

Malik smiled as he heard Marik talked to the baby. 'He's gonna make a great daddy' he thought as he heard Marik unbuckling his belt. Malik sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, making sure his earings didn't get caught in the fabric of the purple shirt. Marik pulled down Malik's pants and continued to kiss down his belly to his cock. Marik put the whole thing into his mouth

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Malik screamed as he felt Marik take the whole thing into his mouth. "Not so rough ok" he said in a pathetic voice. Marik loved when he talked in the pathetic victim's voice. Mrik let go of Malik's cock and put his finger's to Malik's mouth. "Suck so it won't be as painful" he said as he unbuckled his own pants.

'Awww, he's preparing me' Malik thought as he sucked on his yami's fingers softly. 'He's never done that before'.

It was true. They never prepared, they just did it. Malik's blood was their lubrication, not regular lube, spit. Blood. Malik pulled his fingers from Malik's mouth and inserted them into his ass. Malik arched his back when he felt Marik's fingers enter him softly. 'That's new' he thought with pleasure as he felt Marik begin to move his fingers. "Marik-sama, more please!"

"You want more _**habibi**_?" Marik asked huskily.

"Yes, my great Pharaoh, more!"

"How much more my little pleasure slave?"

"So, so, so much more" Malik said in a heated whisper as he pulled Marik's face to his and kissed him feverishly. Marick responded to the kiss immediately with his tongue. Marik slipped the rest of his jeans off and positions himself at Malik's entrance.

"I'm sorry if it hurts my love" he apologized to Malik. He usually didn't care if he hurt Malik or not, because Malik usually got off on pain. But they had a little life growing on the inside of Malik now. They had to be careful.

Malik nodded his head and closed his eyes as he relaxed. He felt Marik enter him quickly as he held in a sharp cry. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. Plus it wasn't as painful as it usually was too. Marik looked down at his hikari and kissed his lips softly. "I'm gonna move now ok baby?"l

"Kay" Malik said as he looked into Marik narrow lavender eyes.

Marik nuzzled his head into Malik's neck and started moving. Slowly at first but then he strted to gain speed.

Malik moaned and put his head to the side. "Not so hard ok?" he said in the pathetic voice again. Marik went against his loves wishes and went faster and harder. But not enough to cause damage to the baby. Marik reached between them and started to jack off Malik. Their moans and grunts got louder and louder with every passing second. Malik was sooooo close to his release. "Marik-sama, I'm gonna cum!" whispered into his lover's ear. Marik smirked in Malik's neck and sped up his pace in his hips and hand. Marik kept hitting Malik's prostate over and over again.

"Malik-pretty….so close, do you want me to cum inside you my love?" Marik asked as he smirked, showing off his fangs.

"Yes, Marik, YES!!!"

Malik was just about to reach that moment……………………………..when the phone rang.

Marik groaned and kept on thrusting inside of Malik. "Marik, ahhhh, I have…….ngh….to get….the ahhhh…. phone".

Marik rolled his eyes and paid no attention to what Malik said as he kept on thrusting into his hikari. He wasn't going to stop until he or Malik got release. Malik reached his climax HARD, and came all over Marik's stomach. Marik pulled out of his lover and rolled over off of him. Malik crawled helplessly over to the phone at the bedside.

_**Hello?**_

_Wow, Malik someone sounds tired_

_**What is it Yugi?**_

_I need some advice_

_**About what?**_

_How……how…._

_**How to what hun?**_

_How did you get pregnant exactly?_

_**Well Yugi, when a Yami and their Hikari love each other VERY much, they decide to…**_

_No you Egyptian Whore, I mean HOW?_

_**Ohhh, wel Japanese Wenchl I don't know, me and Marik just had a REALLY special night together and it just happened.**_

_Oh, well, ok then sorry for interrupting yours and Marik's evening._

_**It's ok hun. Bye**_

_Bye!_

Malik hung up the phone and turned back to face Marik, who was pouting. Malik smiled and crawled over to the upset Yami. "Aww, is someone upset that they didn't get release?"

"Yes"

"Well, we're gonna have to fix that now won't we?" Malik said as he slip down and took Marik's cock into his mouth.

'I love this little devil' thought Marik as he laid back and enjoyed himself.

* * *

Ok…………………..that was the lemon…..and a bit of lime in there. Don't kill me, I've only written two in my entire life!!!! Ok, leave reviews and flames are accepted, but not too hot ones ok? Thanks for reading!!


	5. I demand Ice Cream!

Ok, this was originally was gonna be an AN. But, I felt a bit guilty, plus I got inspiration. So, who here liked the lemon I wrote. Vote on whether I should rewrite Touch My Body's lemon ok, because it's a bit cliché. Also, I'm having a contest. Whoever can draw Marik, Malik, and their baby the best will get a special free commission and a special chapter from me. If you want to see my work, go find SesshouLover13 on . My friend Nikki aka Hikari is supposed to be scanning my new works so I can color them on my computer. (Which won't be very pretty.) Anyway, also you guys need to vote on what the baby's gender will be and how many babies will pop out of Malik-pretty! ^-^. I personally already know that they will have a baby girl sometime during this story, I just need you guys to let me know what gender and how many do you guys want to be born first. So, that's all the updates I have for my Yugioh stories, just remember, I own nothing, I just own the kids of all the characters. Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!!!(That is now my new catchphrase!!)

* * *

~~~~~~~~5 months along~~~~~~~~~

Malik stood in the kitchen washing dishes from this morning's breakfast. He sighed happily as he thought of last night activities with his Yami. 'He's never been so sweet and caring before' he thought as he finished the last dish and placed it into the rack. Eery other night they made love nice and slow. Since Malik was pregnant it was only natural for his appetite for sex to start expanding more. Malik knew that his yami was only like that because he had their little devil child in his stomach, but he didn't mind. He liked his sadistic yami and wouldn't have him any other way. Mostly because the sweet shit might be enough for Yugi and Ryou, but not Malik.

Malik looked up at the gothic clock on the wall as it chimed. "Hmmm, 12:30" he wondered as he walked into the living room. "Marik should be on his way home from Bakura's house" he said as he sat down in front of their 72'' flat screen television and started to rub his stomach. Just as he was about to turn it on his cell phone started playing _**Bedrock. **_ He looked at the screen and saw that it was a text from Marik.

**R u feeling any better 2day?**

Malik rolled his eyes at the abriviations in his husband's text message. He texted back on the small keyboard and sat his phone down.

_**I'm fine Marik, can you stop and get some ice cream on your way home? Please?**_

Malik turned on the television and went to the DVR menu. He went to his movie folder and picked out _Dirty Dancing_. That movie was such a classic, and plus the music wasn't all that bad either. Especially the song, _Stay_. Their little bundle of evil was conceived to that song. 'Ahh, good times, good times' he thought as he watch his movie. He heard his phone ring again and picked it up.

**Sure, wat kind Malik-pretty?**

_**I want Vanilla and Strawberry Swirl, and Butter Pecan, and Cookies and Cream, and Strawberry, and Vanilla, and pick up some pickled while you're at it. And also get some shortbread pecan cookies too.**_

Malik sat his phone down and continued to watch his movie. 'Man this pregnancy craving crap is starting to get to me!' he thought as he paused the movie. He went into the kitchen and got out some poptarts. He put them in the toaster and waited. He heard his phone ring and went over to it.

**Malik-pretty, shouldn't you be watching wat you eat?**

Malik narrowed his eyes at the phone. He dialed Marik's number and put the phone on speaker so he could keep an eye out for his poptarts. It rang a few times until he heard the demonic voice answer the phone.

**Hello Malik-pretty!!**

_**I'll have you know that I am eating for TWO now, and that it is mostly YOUR FAULT that I am in this situation right now!!**_

**Malik-pretty, calm down! I'm sorry, I'll get you your ice cream, cookies, and……..*gulp* pickles.**

_**Thank you baby, I love you soooooo much**_

**I love you too Malik-pretty see you in a few, bye**

_**Bye.**_

Malik put his phone down as soon as the poptarts came out of the toaster. He put them onto a plate and sat down on the counter. He started randomly texting people until he heard Marik pull up in the car. He hurried to the door and snatched the bags from Marik. He took out all of the ice cream and opened them all. He took out a big bowl and put at least 3 scoops of each kind in the bowl. He then got out the cookies and the pickles.

Marik just sat there and watched in horror. And to think, I have five more months of this crap. He thought as he started to walk slowly up the stairs to get away from the awful sight. 'The horror' he thought as he went up to their room and lay on the bed.

~~~~~~Few Days Later~~~~~~

Malik sat in the doctor's with Yugi and Ryou. "What do you think it is?" asked Yugi as he bounced up and down in his chair.

"I hope it's a girl" said Ryou as he kept on reading his book.

"Marik wants a boy, but I want a girl, she would be the prettiest thing in the world"

"Yea she would" agreed Yugi.

They looked over to the door when the doctor came in with an envelope. "Well Mr. Ishtar are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?"

"Sure am doc" he said with enthusiasm.

"Well, the gender is…….."

* * *

CLIDDHANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't they nice. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Remember, I own nothing except the kids. Press that green button because you know you want to!!!


	6. THE RESULTS ARE IN!

Ok, my very few voting fans, I have decided what the baby shall be!!! But I'm not gonna tell you in this note, you will have to read the chapter Bwahahahahahaha. Anyway, I'm really tired. My spring break is over sadly, and I have to get my sleep cycle back on track. Plus I'm dealing with stupid ignorant bitches at my school. Incase yall didn't know, I'm black, but I don't dress and act like the other black girls at my school. And they think that they can talk down on me just because of that. So, if I kick some asses, then I may not be able to update for a while. Because most likely, my laptop will be taken away, so anyway, I decided to bless you all with a chappy today since I'm in one of my good moods. (My lady Gaga mood to be axact) Anyway let's get on with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"The gender is….oh my" said the doctor as he examined the inside of Malik's stomach from the sonogram. "This is incredible" he said as he gave the photos to Malik.

"What, what is it?!?" asked Yugi as he got all panicky.

"Well, Mr. Ishtar, congrat to you because you're having twins"

Malik looked at the pictures. He saw two little babies. The same two little babies tht were growing inside of him. He was gonna be a mommy times 2!!!! "Oh my god!!!" he shouted as he looked at the pictures. "What are their genders doc?"

"Well, this little one right here is a boy" he said as he pointed to the one on the left. "And this little one is a baby girl"

Malik started crying when he heard they were having two babies. Even more so, that one was gonna be a baby boy and the other a baby girl. He started imagining himself and Marik with the babies at their house. 'Its like a dream' he thought as he closed his eyes and hugged the pictures to his heart. Ryou and Yugi just smiled.

~Back at home~

Marik was lounging on the sofa with Bakura and Yami. "I'm bored!" he said as Yami flipped through the channels. "Hey!"

"Marik, you've said that for the 15th time now, we get it you're bored!" shouted Bakura as he grabbed his head in his hands. "Well, I can't help it, Malik said he's call with the results as soon as he knew them"

"This stuff takes time Marik"

"And how do you know this oh great Pharaoh?"

"Yugi watches them little baby shows all the time"

"So in other words you are forced to watch people give birth….."

"Pretty much"

Marik stroked his chin as he got an idea. He stole the remote from Yami and flipped through Malik's recorded shows. He found on that was about babies and started to watch it.

"Aww come on Marik not this girly shit" said Bakura as he frowned at his best friend.

"It's the only way I can learn what to expect when Malik-pretty gives birth" he explained as he kept on watching it. Bakura rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He was about to get some beer out of the fridge when Marik's phone started ringing. The song was Malik's ringtone so Marik rushed in the kitchen to answer it.

**Hello!?**

_**Marik?**_

**Yes Malik-pretty**

_**Get the other two with you and put the phone on speaker.**_

Marik did just that.

**Ok we're here, now what the results?**

_**We're going to have a baby boy!!**_

Marik started dancing around the kitchen screaming "HUZZAH!!" until Malik finished the rest.

_**And a baby girl!**_

And for the second time ladies and gentlemen, Yami Marik fainted!!!

* * *

Remember to review!!!!! I own nothing.


	7. Its Time! REDO

Ok you guys, its SUMMER! And yall know what that means right? MORE UPDATES! YAY! Well, I have gotten a bunch of ideas for this story and its sequal…yea its gonna have a sequal….and somebody's gonna get married in it…if one of you guess who it is by the last chapter of this story(which will be when Ra knows when). Anyway…who here has any names for the baby boy? I already have a name for the baby girl. Leave them in the reviews. And they have to be Egyptian! I can't stand it when authors write stories and have a Japanese baby with an American name. I mean like, when the author clearly states that the family lives in JAPAN, and they give the baby a name like Clyde or Charlotte. Not to be racist, but that's how I feel. Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!

Malik sat in the living room with Jou, Yugi, Ryou, and Duke sitting around him. Isis was currently in the kitchen on the phone with Rishid.

"Ok, present time!" said Yugi as he sat down next to Malik on the couch. "Open mine and Yami's first!"

"Ok, don't get your puzzle in a twist" Malik said as he sat the present in his lap the best he could. He opened it and smiled when he saw the contents. He saw Egdeworth and Franziska plushies for the twins. There were also two Winged Dragon of Ra plushies. "Aww, thanks Yugi" Malik said as he looked at the toys. Yugi remembered that he loved the Ace Attorney series.

"Ok, now me!" said Duke as he handed a box wrapped in dice wrapping paper. Malik unwrapped the box and pulled out two sets of mini rubber dice. "Awww, which one goes to who though?" he asked.

"The blue goes to the boy and the green goes to the girl, and they're teething rings" said Duke as he bit into his hotdog.

Malik smiled and put the dice back in the box and reached for another box. He picked up two that had the British flag on them. "Hmmm, these are from Joey!" he guessed jokingly as he opened one. Ryou smiled knowing that the boxes were from him. "I hope you'll like them"

Malik opened the first box and pulled out a little outfit for a newborn baby girl. It was a black shirt with the Rolling Stones mouth with an Egyptian flag tounge and a black and red skirt. "Aww, it's so adorable!" he said as he put the outfit to the side and went to the second box. He opened it and pulled out a Guns'N'Roses shirt and a pair of black jeans with the Egyptian flag on one pocket. "Gonna be representin huh?" said Jou as he looked at the pants for the little boy. Malik laughed and nodded, "Both of them are".

Here he was, nine months pregnant and having a baby shower. "I want to thank you guys for coming" he said as he sat up as well as he could. Being pregnant with twins was difficult to say the least. Jou went over to Malik and helped him sit up.

"I know how you feel" he said as he sat beside Malik. "Try being pregnant with THREE babies".

Seto and Jou had been blessed with three baby boys about two years earlier. Kai, Kyo, and Koga(I so did not take that from Inuyasha). All three were blonde haired and blue eyed. And Jou was expecting again. He was two weeks along. Yugi was 6 months pregnant, while Ryou was 3 months. Duke was 7 months along also. Then again it was only natural that all of them were pregnant….their husbands were sex addicts after all. Especially Marik and Bakura.

"How are my godsons anyway?" asked Yugi as he reached for a handful of chips.

"They're wonderful, Seto loves being a daddy, especially to three boys" Jou said happily as he inhaled another chili dog. "Oh, speaking of gender, what are you having Yugi?"

"A baby girl, Yami wants to name her Aibou, but I don't think it's a very good idea"

"Yea I agree" said Malik as he began to laugh. "That poor child will be waking up in the middle of the night to her dad calling her name in ecstasy"

"Honda wants to name our baby girl Kagami" said Duke as he rubbed his belly. "Oh yea, Jou, what are you gonna name this one?"

"Well, Seto is pretty sure that this one's a boy too, but I think it's a girl, so her name shall be Kakei Jean Grey Kaiba"

"I thought Kakei was a boy's name" said Yugi as he dipped the nacho into the giant bowl of cheese dip. "Isn't the pharmacist from Legal Drug named that too?"

"Yea, but I just love that name, plus it has a nice ring to it right, Kakei Kaiba?"

"It is cute" said Malik as he was about to eat a chip. He suddenly dropped it as he grabbed his stomach. 'Oh RA THE PAIN!' he thought as he suddenly let out a scream of pain. Everyone looked at Malik and stopped what they were doing.

"I know that scream anywhere" said Jou as he got up and went into the kitchen. "Isis, you are the only one not pregnant, therefore you have to drive the getaway car to the hospital!"

Isis hung up the phone and got up. She rushed into the living room to check on her baby brother. "Malik, breath, remember the classes ok?"

"How can I remember the classes if I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN!"

They all helped him up and took him to the car.

THERE YA GO! And remember, give me a boy name. I own nothing but the babies.


	8. They're Here!

Ok, I've been grounded and I'm sneaking you guys updates even though I'm not supposed to. Hope you guys love this chappy because it's a bit short. On with the show!

Ryou Bakura paced in the waiting room in Domino General Hospital. He couldn't help but worry. His best friend was giving birth. It was enough that his best friend was a man, but he was actually giving birth. Marik watched his best friend's wife pace back and forth.

"Ryou calm down they're not even your babies" he said. Marik knew he should should be the one in the birthing room with Malik, or at least be pacing like Ryou was but he was actually calm about this. When you had seen as many things he had seen in his day (Monsters come to life, a giant purple demon with a dragon penis trying to take over the world, or Bakura actually buying something instead of stealing it), you get used to the odd things in life.

"I can't help it Marik" Ryou said as he sat down…..only to get back up and start pacing again. He was just so worried about Malik. Ryou flinched when he heard Malik scream loudly for the 10th time in an hour and ½.

Finally after about 15 minutes, Malik screamed once, only to be followed by a baby cry. Marik and Ryou stood up and both went to the delivery room door. Yugi came out in hospital garb and hugged Marik. "It's a baby boy" he said, and went back in. Marik smiled in joy as he heard Yugi say that his son was the first born! 'I like the sound of that, my son' he thought as he smiled dreamily.

Malik screamed again 5 minutes later as his baby girl was coming. He paused to breath and started to think that he couldn't go on pushing anymore. But then he thought of that vision he had of his baby girl back when he was a few weeks along. He started pushing again and finally screamed for the last time. A high pitched baby cry was heard after him again as he slouched in the hospital bed.

'It's over' he thought as he started crying and sighing. The nurses cleaned off the babies and handed them to Malik.

Marik rushed into the room where Malik was in bed holding their new baby boy and girl. He went over to his hikari and looked at their babies. His little girl was beautiful. She had a head full of platinum blonde hair, light lavender eyes, and she had light skin like Isis. His son had his dark complexsion and his spiked out blonde hair. He also had his dark violet eyes.

"Malik, what should we name them?"

"Well I told you that you could pick out her name and I could pick out his name"

"Hmmmm well I choose the name ArshesNei Shiiva Ishtar"

"Well I'm going to ignore that you named her after an anime character that happens to have a giant rack, but why did you name her after the one God that if it has sex that the world gets destroyed?"

"Because if she does have sex then Daddy will just have to destroy the boy who did it and the whole world" he said as he stroked his baby girl's cheek.

Malik rolled his eyes and looked at their baby boy. He was so handsome. Malik laughed and smiled at the little boy. "I think I'll name him…Ashai"

Marik smiled at his babies. "Ashai and ArshesNei Ishtar, I like it"


	9. Love in the morning

Ok homies….I'm still grounded and I don't know when I'll be ungrounded. And I don't think I'm getting close either. But, I hope I will be by September. Yea, I've been grounded the WHOLE summer. SUCKS! Anyway, here's a new chappy for you guys. ON WITH THE SHOW!

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Malik sat up in bed and yawned. 'I'm never gonna get any sleep again' he thought as she shook Marik awake. "Wake up psycho, you're turn to feed Ashai" he said as he grabbed his rob and put it on. She walked over to Arshay's basinet and put laid her on his shoulder. "Is my little Egyptian Princess hungwy?" he asked in a baby voice as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles filled with formula out of the fridge and put them in a boiler on the stove. It was already filled with water(tip from Jou), so Malik just turned the eye on. He heard footsteps and saw Marik come in with Ashai. "I don't think I can take much more of this" he said as he yawned. Malik kissed his cheek and smiled up at him.

"It's worth it though" he said as he took Arshay off of his shoulder and held her in front of him. "Isn't that right baby?". Arshay cooed and Ash started making noises. The water in the boiler was bubbling and Malik took them out. He handed the green one to Marik and kept the blue one.

Marik adjusted Ash in his arms and put the bottle in his mouth. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about Ash being too skinny" he joked as he watched the baby drink down the formula. Malik laughed and looked down at his baby girl. "Well, we might as well get ready for the day, its 7:00 am" he said as she went up to their room to get ArshesNei ready for the day.

"Well Arshay, what is we gonna wear today?" he asked the baby as he sat her up on his many pillows. He went over to the closet and got out some clothes for 3 possible outfits. "You like this one baby?" he asked as he held up a pink skirt and a pink shirt. She did nothing. "Okaayy, that's a no". He matched another outfit that had a purple shirt and blue jeans. She still did nothing. "You're gonna be as picky as mommy with his outfits" Malik mumbled as he picked up the last outfit. A purple shirt like the one he wore in BattleCity, a khaki skirt, with leggings that matched the shirt. Arshay started to move and coo.

"I'm taking that as a _I like this one Mommy_ reaction" he said as he laughed and sat the outfit down and picked up his baby. He swept some of the blonde hair out of her face and smiled at her. "You are so damn cute!" he said as she sat down in the rocking chair with her. Marik walked in the room with Ash in his arms and an outfit in his hands. It was a black t-shirt with a baby cobra on it and some black jeans.

"Our babies are gonna be so awesome when they grow up" Marik said as he stood by Malik. "Lets switch". Marik gave his husband Ash, while he got Arshay. "You are so handsome" Malik said to his son and he started to rock them. Ash cooed at his mother and started moving his fists in the air. Marik sat down on the bed with his daughter in his arms. "I can already tell that I'm going to be beating the biys off with a stick" he said to her as he played with her hair.

It was a quiet moment for the family. And Marik and Malik were thankful for it all. And they hoped that they would be this happy for the years to come.

FIN

Yup you guys. Its finished. I'm working on a sequal for you though. Its gonna be during their childhood years. And then maybe another story when their teenagers. I'll have to think about it. Well thanks for the reviews you guys, I appreciate it!


End file.
